The Great, The Sun and The Heat
The Great, The Sun and The Heat is the tenth episode of Eridanium Chronicles. Plot Ben and Gwen were watching Julie's match. Ben's adoring fans started to riot. Ben changed into Ghostfreak and disappeared. When Julie tried to catch up with Ben, a spaceship crashed into the tennis court. Stan Li, Raphael and Eridanus appeared. Eridanus told Ben that he saved Raphael and Stan Li. He also told something about Aguas and Etoile will catch up. Anyway as Eridanus said, Ben had a mission to get the Divine Fire Sword. Well, definitely, it is on Planet Methanos as Eridanus thought. Gwen teleported Ben,Zeszon, Raphael, Julie and Stan Li to Planet Methanos, and before they teleported Julie called Ship. On the green and lush planet, Eridanus appeared and gave them the information to get to the sword. Meanwhile, without the Supervision of Mercury, Zs'Skayr stole the Cards of Divine. So, Zs'Skayr used the Snow Card to make a cold spell to wither the plants and freezing the group. Zeszon spotted a strange force making snow. Then, he found out that his companions were all frozen. Zeszon used Cryo-kinetic ring and bend the heat to the force. The force changed back into a card where Zeszon reads the Snow. Zs'Skayr after finding out that his plan failed. He summoned the Fiery card, who burned the trees. Gwen was able to use Esoterio and control the fire which went back to its source. The Fiery Card then disappeared into thin air. Aggravated, Zs'Skayr used The Mirror Card to duplicate himself. Mirror card appeared to Ben and his team as Zs'Skayr. Ben changed into Ultimate Energybender. Gwen used Esoterio but sadly, this spell unleashed a topedo made of Candies. Stan Li used the Pandora's box and was able to make it disappear. The Mirror Card lapsed into a card where Gwen read it out, the Blue Maiden told her, she is now her mistress. Zs'Skayr then sent the Nothing to destroy the planet. The Nothing then destroyed everything in the universe except for Ben in Stranger, Zs'Skayr and the Divine Sword. Zs'Skayr then commanded the Card to erase Ben. Ben was able to undo the Card's damage and the Card then became powerless and fall into the hands of Ben. Ben in other hand snatched all the Cards in the Book of Divine. He summoned the Light Card to make Zs'Skayr flee. Eridanus appeared and told Ben, it will be a great use to them in their quest. Kevin and Gwen were fighting the Bio-bots but Ben used FIGHT card to enhance their fighting sadly led to their defeat. Ben then used Darkness to destroy them in the void. Ben decided to use MOVE card to teleport them to the Fire Temple unfortunately, the spell became over when they reached about a mile. Ben changed into Birdragon and flew. They became attacked by Tropical Arachnchimps and Mad Evolved Tropical Chimps. One Lucky monkey hit Birdragon's Ultratrix Symbol which caused them to fell into a quicksand. Ben tried to change but the Ultratrix stopped working. Ben commanded SAND card to teleport them out of the quicksand. Ben and the team after a long walk caught up with Aguas and Etoile. Then, Vilgax and a Polar Manzardrill attacked Ben, Ben used FLOAT card but it did not odey. Ben became too tired to fight and passed out. Then, Vilgax and the Polar Manzardrill went and took them to the Prison of the Fire Temple. Ben woke up and tried to wake the others who were still unconscious. Ben tried to wake them and succeeded. When Ben stretched out to use THROUGH card, a Arachnichimp (looks a lot like Simien 10) saved them. Then, he disappeared. Ben used SLEEP to doze everybody in the Fire Temple. Ben was able to escape and reached the Altar of Fire Sword. Ben used MOVE card again to move the Sword to his hands. Suddenly, Vilgax and his Polar Manzadrill attacked the Temple. Ben changed into Insectelligence and attacked Vilgax. The Polar Manzadrill tried to freeze Zeszon but no use. Zeszon fired a small ray of cold spell. Suddenly, the Temple was flooded with water. Aquarius appeared. Aquarius managed to snatch the Divine Fire Sword. Vilgax was able to break Insectelligence's wing, grounding him. Vilgax and Aquarius then attacked each other. The Polar Manzadrill froze the whole temple with one blow freezing Ben and the rest. Zeszon was able to survive. The Ectofriggian and the Polar Manzadrill started to fight but the thin ice cracks and the Temple started to sink into a large quicksand made by the SAND card. Zeszon used the power of Firero to melt the ice and defreeze his friends. The Divine Fire Sword glow in Ben's hand which thaw all the ice in the Temple and stopped the quicksand then the Sand card went back to Ben. Methanosians angered at Ben and the villains. Fortunately, Eridanus appeared and told them, he sent Ben. Methanosians bowed down. When, Ben counted his team, where is Tempeter? Major Events *Eridanus gave them, their tenth quest: To Get the Divine Fire Sword *The Cards appeared. *Tempeter is missing. Aliens Used *Ultimate Energybender *Stranger *Birdragon *Insectelligence Trivia *FLOAT card did not obey because it hates fighting or fleeing. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode